The Restraining Order
by NatPeterson1999
Summary: When Connie gets out of control and kidnaps Luke, Jessie is fed up and goes to court to get a restraining order. One swear word, attempted kidnapping and references to weapons. 3&4th genre Mystery and Horror. I don't own Jessie but I do own the plot and the characters: Officer Morelli and Judge Samson


The Restraining Order

After multiple attempts of kidnapping, torturing, threatening and breaking in to the Ross household Jessie decides to place a restraining order on "Creepy" Connie Thompson for everyone in the Ross family even Bertram. Jessie loved her kids and wanted their safety to be a first priority. You may be wondering why this hadn't happened earlier but here's why…

1 week earlier….

It was a relatively quiet night in the Upper East Side and in the Ross Penthouse and everyone was sleep. Then the aforementioned mentally deranged girl Connie got a grapple hook from her black suit and climbed up into the terrace ,she picked the lock on the terrace door and head for Luke's bedroom. She put ducktape on his mouth and his eyes opened. "Hiya Lookie-Pookie!" Connie exclaimed. Luke tried to scream but no one could hear him because of the tape. She threw his body in a very large suitcase and head for the elevator to the lobby. Tony was off that night but the security cameras were still rolling. She walked home without incident because she changed clothes at a gas station bathroom that no one saw and she looked like an innocent New York City tourist. Luke was screaming and banging on the case. But no one heard. "Oh the things I'm gonna do to you Lookie-Pookie!" Connie said with her signature creepy smile….

The Next Morning….

Jessie woke up as usual to check on the kids at 6am and when she noticed Luke wasn't there she looked all across the penthouse. But she couldn't find him. She got Bertram up to help look, even though he huffed and puffed about it. Finally after seeing no trace of Luke, Jessie called the police. When the police arrived he asked some questions. " What is this boy's name ma'am?" the cop asked. "Lukas Filbert Ross." was Jessie's reply. "How old is this boy?" the cop asked. "He's 14" Jessie answered. " Can you give physical descriptions?" the cop asked. " He has freckles, pale complexion, and brown hair". Jessie said. "Well we have to do a full scale investigation on this Miss Prescott, my name is Officer Morelli". "Thank you". Jessie said. At breakfast Zuri was very scared. "Jessie when will Luke be home?" Zuri asked. "It'll be soon sweetie I promise" Jessie said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Emma was even more scared. " Guys what could have happened?". "I don't know". Jessie said. "Maybe we could watch the security cam footage". Ravi suggested. They went to the lobby and watched the footage. "There's some blonde girl in Luke's room and in the lobby". Jessie said. " That's no blond girl " said Emma. " Its.. CREEPY CONNIE"! They all yelled in unison. "I'm so scared she tried to shotgun marry him , burn him with a flame thrower, and kill his koala, now she wants to kidnap him!" Zuri screamed. " I'm gonna kill that crazy bitch!"Jessie exclaimed." Jessie pulled out her phone and told Betram to watch the kids. Jessie then called Officer Morelli. "Officer Morelli I know what happened to Luke!"…..

Luke was tied up and had his mouth cover in ducktape still. Connie walked up to Luke with a cleaver and ripped the ducktape off and said " If you try anything your head goes away". She ripped off the ducktape and kissed him. When she was done she said" Finally Lookie Pookie now we can get married without your annoying family interrupting right here in my basement!" She ran put on her dress from the last "wedding " and put him in a tuxedo and tied him up to a dolly. " Stop right there!" a voice yelled. "Drop the cleaver too!" The voice was Officer Mike Morelli. Jessie was standing by his side. The officer put Connie in handcuffs and threw her in the cop car and drove off. Connie opened the window and said I'll be back Lookie Pookie!" "I'll be back!". Jessie hugged Luke. " She won't be back because she's going to juvie and I'm getting a restraining order"….

Present day( in the courthouse)…

At the hearing the Ross family+ Bertram was on the Plaintiff stand and Connie in an organe jumpsuit on the defendant stand. "So here today Connie Carla Thompson is being sued for criminal stalking, harassment, breaking and entering, is that correct?" Judge Samson asked . Their lawyer and Jessie who were on the stand answered "Yes". "Now in your own words explain what happened". Luke came to the stand. " Well your honor Connie has stalked, threatened and broke in to my house and tried to kill me with a flamethrower". Luke said. " Also she stole his koala and threatened me as well". Jessie added. "How did she threaten you?" Judge Samson asked. "Well she left a not in my bedroom saying " Lookie Pookie is mine watch out you slut" also I still have the note." Jessie said. Jessie handed the not to the bailiff and the bailiff gave it to the judge. "Wow this is frightening". Judge Samson said. "Ok were gonna take a recess"…20 Minutes Later….."Okay Miss Thompson I have some questions I need you to answer". "Number 1: Why are you obsessed with him?" "Because he is cute and can dance". Connie said. " Number 2: Why did you try to kill him?" "Because he is just so cute and loveable he should DIE HAHAHAHA!" Connie said. After that statement Jessie and the lawyer stood in front of Luke. "Okay…. Umm number 3: Why this level of compulsity?" "Because when I see something I want and I go for it". "Okay were going to take another quick recess and I'll be back with the verdict"…10 minutes later….. "Okay I rule Miss Thompson not guilty by reason of insanity but I also grant the restraining order, Miss Thompson you are to not be within 800 feet of Lukas Filbert Ross , Emma Rose Ross, Ravi Karan Ross, Zuri Zenobia Ross, Bertram Charles Winkle, and Jessica Mae Prescott. I'm also sending you to a mental hospital for 3 years for treatment , that's my ruling , case dismissed. Judge Samson then banged the gavel and Connie was escorted out of the courtroom. And the Ross Family cheered. " This isn't the last your gonna see of me Lookie-Pookie!" "Umm I think it is remember you can't be within 800 feet of me." " AAHHHHH!" Connie screamed and was put in handcuffs and left the court….

THE END….(maybe?)… DUN DUN DUN

Hope you liked it first one in a while rate and review and comment I love honesty thank you no harsh comments though. Bye


End file.
